


Comédie de la soif

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver, Episode: s10e19 The Werther Project, Friendship, Illustrated, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mark of Cain, Minor Character Death, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Purgatory, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Trials of Hell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'est pas vraiment une comédie si personne n'est heureux. Le Purgatoire sous cinq angles différents ou une énième ébauche de la pureté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un monstre, au milieu des couleurs perdues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Erik Kripke
> 
> Note : Tiens donc, qu'est-ce que j'écris là ? Serait-ce du contemplatif mêlé de poésie sur un fond de slash ? Serait-ce du symbolisme ? Serait-ce du truc qui veut rien dire ? Est-ce que je sais seulement écrire autre chose, me demandez-vous. Bonne lecture :)

##  COMÉDIE DE LA SOIF

 

#### – Les Parents –

 

 

Nous sommes tes Grands-Parents,  
Les Grands !  
Couverts des froides sueurs  
De la lune et des verdures.  
Nos vins secs avaient du coeur !  
Au soleil sans imposture  
Que faut-il à l'homme ? boire.

Moi - Mourir aux fleuves barbares.

* * *

Là d’où il vient, le soir avait des couleurs chaudes.

C’est peut-être cela qui lui manque le plus, à lui qui marche sur la terre et les brindilles cassées du Purgatoire depuis trop longtemps : cette douceur qui vient dans les moments qui accompagnent les couchers de soleil sur l’eau, ces instants où le ciel n’est plus définissable mais se transforme en une toile bariolée et informe, faite d’orange, de rose et du marine de la nuit. S’il était artiste ou poète, peut-être qu’il prendrait le temps qu’il peut s’accorder à retracer ces paysages immortels sur des écorces, des racines qui ne demandent qu’à être effleurées – hélas, la seule couleur qui arrive à détonner sur cette lande infinie est le noir du sang qu’on arrache aux entrailles de ses adversaires.

Ce n’est pas quelque chose dont on manque ici-bas, cela dit.

C’est trop doux pour être l’Enfer, trop terne pour être le Paradis ou même trop vivant pour être ce qui pourrait ressembler aux limbes – il y a toujours ce même genre de pensée qui bruisse parmi les monstres qui parviennent à ne pas s’entredéchirer pendant quelques jours, cette connivence qui aime plaindre les survivants avec un peu de réluctance, qui aime à dire qu’ils sont les plus mal lotis dans la fichue trinité sainte des lieux où passer son après-vie.

Benny s’est retrouvé d’accord, plus par principe qu’autre chose. Il n’a pas besoin de goûter aux douceurs du Paradis ou aux tortures de l’Enfer pour manquer de l’amertume de la Terre, de ses couchers de soleil et de ses couleurs trop vives, de ses paysages si différents des rangées d’arbres sans fin, baignés tous les soirs dans le même blanc lunaire.

Ce soir est différent, toutefois ; il se surprend à souhaiter de la couleur pour marquer l’aube aussi glorieuse que morne qui vient de leur apporter une rumeur dans les sous-bois. Il se surprend à souhaite une autre lumière car sûrement, une telle nouvelle mérite célébration, un rayon de soleil inexistant

« Il paraît… » râle la chose qu’il a acculée sous lui, sa lame perçant la pomme d’Adam comme une cible peinte. Du sang noirci coule sur la chair découverte, sur le tranchant du fil, le même que Benny recueille du bout de la langue, cherchant un goût différent de celui de la rouille sur la langue.

Une quête vaine évidemment, _same old, same old Purgatory_ , sa lumière fade et ses festins qui empestent la charogne. La différence est une rareté millénaire qu’il faut s’empresser de recueillir.

Ils chantent tout de même, les murmures dans le feuillage mollement grisâtre du Purgatoire, ce bleu qui n’est jamais d’acier mais a tout du métal, son goût comme sa froideur ; il chante, le berceau mortel dont ils sont tous issus, cette pâle copie de l’Eden que les hommes n’ont jamais connu, il chante une chanson délicieuse qui résonne comme un cantique résonnerait au milieu d’une gigantesque église.

Une délivrance, presque, un frisson sacré qui rebondit comme un rai de lumière sur la surface polie de la terre, qui se propage comme un feu – peut-être en est-ce un, un feu qui éclairerait cet éternel paysage morne et tiède, un feu qui flamberait quiconque aura l’idée de s’en approcher sans se méfier.

Un cri, au milieu des éternels bruissements qui marquent les délivrances comme les repas.

« Il y a un humain qui marche parmi nous. »

Benny tranche la gorge qui vient de déposer ce secret grandiose dans son oreille et sourit à la lumière affadie de la lune inexistante.

* * *

Il n’est pas difficile à trouver, l’être qui marche sur la terre brûlée du Purgatoire, celui dont le cœur humain bat encore dans sa poitrine dans un lieu où être l’un ou l’autre est impossible, le paradoxe qui se comporte comme le meilleur des monstres qui aurait foulé la terre ici-bas ; il vient presque danser au milieu de sa paume, à peine arrivé et déjà couvert de sang et de poussière, dents découvertes et un couteau à la main. Benny congratule presque le vide qui l’accompagne ; ici, ce sont ceux qui se salissent qui parviennent à survivre.

Le sang s’est perpétuellement glissé sous ses ongles, un maquillage qu’il porte comme on porterait un trophée. La beauté côtoie la crasse de trop près dans la fange qui tapisse leur enfer ; pour les amateurs de ce genre de cosmétiques, il n’est pas rare de trouver la dureté éthérée des diamants dans la laideur du charbon qui les recouvre.

Benny a pour principe d’éventrer d’abord et de se peindre les lèvres en rouge ensuite pour assouvir une envie inexplicable qui tiendrait peut-être de la coquetterie si un tel mot avait lieu d’exister. Une frivolité, sans doute, mais il est déjà mort depuis longtemps, a expié pour ses péchés et tout ce qui s’ensuit – quand pourrait-il se permettre ce genre de frasques que les arbres identiques du Purgatoire sont les seuls à avoir vues ?

L’humain est différent, beau à sa manière ; autant que peuvent l’être les hommes, Benny suppose. C’est l’éphémère qui le fait presque saliver, la pulsion de ce cœur qui bat sur les veines du cou pâle, à peine discernables dans les replis de la veste ou même sous la crasse et le sang séché. C’est le regard assuré et précis qui se pose sur lui, celui qui calcule combien de temps il pourrait mettre pour le tuer qui lui arrache une furieuse envie de tester sa propre chance, de se montrer digne en un sens.

Oh, se couvrir de sang et se mettre à genoux, parodier une allégeance qui ne serait éternelle qu’ici-bas – une image sauvage, sans doute, mais qui résonne avec une justice devant le chemin sanglant que tracera leur sauveur. Quelle amertume de savoir que de tous les hommes qui auraient pu fouler le sol vierge du Purgatoire, c’est ce Messie là qu’on leur envoie, baptisé dans l’huile qui sert à graisser les flingues et du sang sur la machette, doté du regard d’un tueur et de l’incapacité de sauver ses adorateurs sans les tuer d’abord.

L’ironie a une saveur douce pour être réelle.

* * *

Il s’appelle Dean, l’erreur humaine qui le trouve au milieu de cadavres.

C’est un nom honnête dans un terreau de traîtres, un nom saint au royaume des pécheurs ; Benny ignore s’il doit haïr ou aimer cette dichotomie qui tranche la frontière grise entre allié et ennemi, l’espace d’un instant, d’une nuit, du monde qui se dresse entre eux sans le faire. La menace est tangible, pourtant, et il convient d’échapper encore une fois aux monstres qui se liguent contre quiconque voudra préserver le déséquilibre. Quand chasseur et proie s’allient et naviguent si étroitement au bord du gouffre de l’humanité, la lune perd de sa pâleur et rien n’est moins sûr. Ce dont il est certain, c’est que l’humain court vite et qu’il veut sortir d’ici.

Cela ressemblerait à de la séduction s’ils n’étaient pas aussi désespérés de respirer enfin, hors de l’air suffoquant et à jamais immobile du Purgatoire. Cela ressemblerait à une danse qu’ils ne sont pas prêts d’entamer, une chasse sans but entre leurs mains méfiantes et leurs dents à découvert – il le faut, pourtant, car l’Eden des monstres rage de savoir un humain en son ventre et les enfants d’Eve pardonnent mal les trahisons odieuses. Étranges qualités que celles des menteurs.

Ils s’élancent dans les sous-bois, les mains tendues vers l’aveugle et incapables de se retourner, en quête de la montagne.

C’est peut-être ainsi que naissent les plus beaux départs.

* * *

Ils parlent, entre deux courses effrénées, entre deux attaques qui manquent de leur arracher la tête, entre deux répits pris au milieu de l’eau sale et de la terre ferme du Purgatoire. C’est rare au début, la méfiance les rend économe, mais le silence est parfois plus violent que des crocs plantés dans un cœur alors il se comble sans chagrin.

Deux inspirations et ils sont déjà liés, plus par la force des choses que n’importe quoi d’autre. Deux inspirations et l’histoire meuble déjà le terreau fertile, creuse son lit dans l’air qui résonne entre eux comme une rivière insidieuse.

La terre et l’eau à l’œuvre au pays des morts – étrange comme les choses terribles viennent souvent par paires.

L’humain parle et Benny écoute, plutôt – ses propres histoires ont tari leur cours depuis longtemps et il n’y a pas grand-chose dont il ne se souvienne qui n’implique pas de tuer d’autres monstres pour se repaître de leur sang, un cliché profondément éculé, même pour un vampire. L’homme, par contre, a d’autres histoires qui mettraient le plus grand conteur du Purgatoire sur les genoux : il parle d’un frère, d’une femme, d’un homme qu’il cherche dans cet amas d’arbres sans fin, d’une femme encore, d’amis tombés au combat et d’une mère en robe blanche, quand le moment s’attarde sur des notes mélancoliques. Il apprend des noms à Benny – il en oublie une partie dans la mêlée ; l’histoire est sacrément longue, pour sa défense, et les intrigues s’enchaînent dans une cacophonie étrange.

Il apprend « Sam », étriqué et brusque, une caresse dans le sens contraire du poil et il entend « Sang » ; il apprend « Castiel », dur et éclatant, le ‘s’ butant contre le ‘t’ comme un diamant projeté contre un mur et il entend « Loyauté » ; il apprend « Lisa », vibrant et chaud et infiniment mélancolique et il entend « Douleur » étouffé dans les murmures éreintés qui lui viennent à l’oreille. Il n’a plus de noms à donner, Benny, aucun autre que le sien et pas d’histoire grandiose à raconter, rien qui ne tienne la chandelle face à l’Apocalypse, l’Enfer ou les Léviathans, face à des histoires de famille qui semblent ramener à un simple hobby le fait de défier l’ordre des choses.

Sa propre famille l’a tué ; une histoire qui reste ordinaire, même chez les monstres. Il se garde de s’en vanter.

Mais l’homme se tait, de temps à autres, et Benny parle alors.

Quand vient son tour, il parle des couleurs qui lui restent en mémoire et du vague souvenir de la mer au milieu d’un orage, après la pluie, au petit matin, l’odeur du sel et la fraîcheur du vent. L’homme lui avoue qu’il a rarement vu la mer, plus souvent sur des images ou dans ces choses étranges qu’il appelle « films » que dans la réalité.

Un scandale, réellement, qui se joue dans ces bois sans fin – celui d’un homme qui a contemplé l’abîme et a été incapable d’y trouver la moindre once de beauté.

Pour autant, l’humain n’est pas réfractaire à la beauté, celle qui se cache dans les entrailles de vos adversaires, celle qui se délie dans la monotonie des arbres, celle qui se terre comme un ennemi dans le silence traître du Purgatoire. Il n’est pas étranger à la Soif et c’est une surprise comme cela n’en est pas vraiment une, un partage de plus que le silence leur offre à chaque fois que Benny plante ses crocs dans une carcasse sous un regard vert et acéré.

La plupart du temps, ils halètent et ils grognent, empêtrés dans le sang de leurs ennemis, empêtrés dans leurs propres souvenirs de la terre et de l’eau, du retour à un temps où la couleur existait encore ; dans les souvenirs d’étreinte et de chaleur qui n’ont plus aucun sens désormais. La plupart du temps, ils sont trop perdus en eux-mêmes pour chercher des amarres dans les paroles de l’autre.

La plupart du temps, ils supportent le silence.

La plupart du temps, cela suffit.

* * *

La nuit n’existe pas ou existe perpétuellement au Purgatoire. Ils courent pendant des siècles, la soif de répandre le sang sur leurs talons et chaque jour que Dieu fait ici les tenaille davantage, se presse contre leurs ventres avec fracas ; la Soif toujours qui les harasse malgré leur inexorable satiété. Le monde les a déjà oubliés et le piège de l’oubli se referme sur leurs silhouettes, fantômes errants à travers les mêmes paysages, des tueurs de lumière qui ne laissent rien d’autre qu’un chemin sanglant et une légende derrière eux.

Bientôt, ils ne seront plus que des ruines et les murmures qui lissent les feuilles mortes se chargeront de graver leurs épitaphes.

« Il paraît que l’humanité a tendu la main à un monstre ici-bas. »

« Il paraît que le monstre ne l’a pas arrachée. »

Ah, ah, que d’aberrations dans une contrée jonchée d’erreurs.

* * *

Il a hâte de quitter ces rivages sans mer sur lesquels il erre depuis trop longtemps mais l’humain le retient encore dans leur prison sans mur, pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste presque fraternel et admet à voix basse à la lumière de la lune qu’il a laissé quelque chose ici, quelqu’un qui lui est impossible de laisser en arrière. Il cache l’émotion sous d’autres mots, des excuses comme « un ami, un frère d’armes » et l’appel du combat mais Benny entend « Cas » sous les murmures et se dit en lui-même que c’est un mot que l’humanité ne lui a jamais appris.

« Cas » a un poids différent, intime presque, comme un secret qui se terrerait avec fureur dans une simple syllabe, dans ces trois lettres curieusement emmêlées. Benny entend « Cas » et ne sait pas quoi en penser. C’est rare et étrange, ce genre de jalousie, ces cachotteries oppressantes ; peut-être beau, autant que peuvent l’être ce genre d’émotions au milieu de ce champ de bataille mort, au milieu d’un endroit qui leur a toujours refusé le secret (ici, même la couleur de tes entrailles est connue de tous tôt ou tard). C’est douloureux, aussi, et pas seulement à cause du manque, de l’homme invisible qui marche à leur côté sans parler – il y a une blessure secrète dans ce non-partage, une faille qui n’appartient qu’aux hommes. Il ignore s’il doit la regretter ou non.

Si Benny a un jour connu le sentiment qui se terre derrière ce mot, il l’a oublié aujourd’hui.

* * *

Cela prend des jours et un peu de torture dans le désert des cous tranchés pour que les murmures décident de répondre à leur appel, pour que les voix de leurs assaillants se transforment de « Je ne sais rien » à « En amont, suis le ruisseau jusqu’à la clairière et tu trouveras ». Le désert n’est pas si abstrait si on en juge par l’attention qui se lit sur le visage de l’homme qui boit l’information comme un pèlerin égaré, juste avant de s’étaler du sang sur ses lèvres craquelées.

Un Messie et un monstre perdus dans un désert, à la recherche de réponses ou d’un pouvoir plus grand que le leur – cela ressemblerait presque à un mauvais cliché, en fin de compte.

Peut-être est l’excitation ou l’ennui, le désir d’en finir au plus vite ou de tenter la chance qui leur fait défaut jusqu’ici car il demande une énième fois ce que l’homme cherche au milieu des monstres sans gorges et des feuilles mortes, au milieu d’un désert que l’humanité n’a jamais foulé. Il n’attend pas de réponse différente de toutes celles qu’il a reçues jusqu’ici ; son interlocuteur hausse les épaules brutalement et répond avec la voix rauque des assoiffés :

« Un ami. »

Benny entend « Moi-même » dans les consonnes.

Il retient ses questions comme un pêcheur retient ses poissons.

* * *

Ils marchent encore trois jours et pour la première fois depuis qu’ils ont baissé leurs armes, le silence les guide au lieu de les enfermer.

Peut-être que le Jugement est proche ; peut-être que la fin viendra plus tôt qu’on ne le croit.

* * *

Ils trouvent l’ange au matin du troisième jour, les mains enfoncées dans l’eau et la terre et le sourire qui se dessine sur le visage de l’homme amène à lui seul le soleil dans une contrée qui n’a jamais été touchée par les étoiles.

Benny se dit, en les regardant s’enlacer : « Je crois que j’ai trouvé ma réponse. »


	2. L'Esprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ange qui a faim d'humanité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Chapitre fort en émotions, avec un style plutôt expérimental. Je précise aussi que cette fic contiendra cinq parties, chacune abordant le Purgatoire d'un point de vue différent et que les interactions centrées sur le pairing sont relativement mineures. Aussi, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais elles me font très chaud au coeur, merci à tous ! Bonne lecture :)

#### \- L’Esprit -

 

Chansonnier, ta filleule  
            C’est ma soif si folle  
   Hydre intime sans gueules  
            Qui mine et désole.

* * *

Particules déchaînées dans la poussière ; l’eau du ruisseau est claire, malgré la crasse qui s’attèle à sa peau ruisselante. Il y a plongé ses mains trop longtemps, comme pour s’étourdir, et déjà elles sont molles, déjà elles sont engourdies par la fraîcheur de ce lieu, crevassées et décharnées. Quelle faiblesse, tout de même, dans ces appendices si puissants – il connaît leur pouvoir, à ces mains, les mêmes qui fabriquent et tuent sans discerner.

Tout est frais ici ; le vent et la neige qui ne tombe pas, les feuilles d’automne qui tapissent le sol fatigué, la barbe qui lui a poussé sur le visage et les trous dans l’imperméable de Jimmy Novak, son armure de fortune, un souvenir bienveillant peut-être de son humanité apprise.

Il a de la chance que Dean l’ait gardé.

Il se surprendrait à boire à même l’eau claire si sa gorge sèche l’étonnait encore. Les anges n’ont soif que d’une chose, Hosanna, et cette source-là s’est tarie depuis longtemps, depuis que Père a cessé de caresser leurs ailes du revers de sa main, depuis que Michael a tourné son regard sur lui-même et que le chant de Lucifer s’est coloré de haine. La source est tarie et le ruisseau est sec mais cette eau-ci qui lui coule sur le visage échoue à le désaltérer.

Oh, bien, il survivra ! Il a vécu de pires tourments.

Dans sa retraite vagabonde, Castiel pense souvent au Jardin, aux orchidées et au jasmin qui en couvraient les murs, aux primevères transparentes et aux arbres fruitiers, les grésillements sur la ligne qui traduisent les plaintes. Joshua le regarde avec un brin de condescendance et le renvoie dans les bras de la garnison – « Tu n’es pas un jardinier, Castiel, tu ne comprends pas » – et c’est la grâce de Balthazar qui l’entoure quand il s’est mis à trembler d’avoir enragé les archanges, sirène d’alarme qui résonnent contre les murs blancs du Paradis.

 _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi Dean_ –

Ceux-ci se sont tus, bienheureux, trop préoccupés par leur soif pour comprendre quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il était peut-être trop jeune ou vierge de sens pour comprendre alors ; il aimerait retourner voir Joshua pourtant, lui expliquer peut-être à quel point il s’est trompé. « J’ai appris, tu vois, à faire pousser des fleurs ; j’ai appris la terreur qui nous vient quand nous tenons des vies aussi fragiles au creux de nos doigts. »

Joshua serait fier, peut-être – autant qu’un ange peut l’être et ils sont fiers, parfois trop, parfois bien assez pour détruire une planète entière et parier leurs propres honnêtetés pour devenir des dieux.

C’est simple, le Purgatoire : il y a l’eau, la terre, l’air froid et les rayons d’un soleil qui n’existe pas pour venir traverser le temps sans prendre le temps de le réchauffer.

Le Paradis lui manque.

Aucune fleur ne pousse par ici.

* * *

L’air entre les arbres est une chanson solitaire, une note qui glisse sur le travers de ses cordes vocales, do ré mi et fa dièse, un cantique pour se rappeler, Alléluia, que Dieu est bon, que Dieu est grand, que Dieu est absent lorsqu’on l’appelle depuis les confins du monde.

Alléluia et gloire à nos fins du monde, dit le cantique qu’il vient d’inventer. Le Purgatoire est une prison comme une autre, maquillé sous des traits honnêtes que même le Paradis ne possède pas. L’endroit a une touche salement intouchée, une pureté inviolée jusqu’ici alors ; un temple que ni ange ni démon n’était en droit de fouler avant que l’humanité vorace ne vienne y planter son drapeau. Ici règne la loi du sang et du meurtre, telle qu’elle fut tracée dans les premières lignes de la Création, car la mort vient inévitablement avec la vie et le seul moyen pour des immortels de mourir est de s’entre-dévorer.

C’est beau et brutal, les brouillons imparfaits et authentiques de son Père, et contempler les arbres figés, la terre dure et l’eau froide le comble d’une tristesse qu’il sait impossible à tarir.

Castiel se demande, en observant les ruines sous ses pieds, si Dieu n’a pas préféré les Léviathans aux anges, après tout.

Si la pureté de cette prison ne vaut pas mieux que les barreaux dorés de la sienne.

* * *

Chanter et plus haut, jusqu’à irriter les ondes qui font vibrer la vapeur, jusqu’à que ce que l’air explose et qu’il ne reste plus que sa solitude. Chanter et davantage, car on oublie trop souvent que leur premier langage a été la musique, qu’ils ont trop longtemps chanté leur amour pour Dieu et que ça a fini par leur monter à la tête, à pourrir leur Grâce et à gangréner leurs ailes, contemplez Lucifer et son amour jaloux, contemplez Michael et son amour aveugle, contemplez les péchés de vos pairs, contemplez nos erreurs et faites-en des différentes.

Apprendre à voler sans les chaînes qui vous entravent, mes enfants, et quelle importance combien de mondes vous condamnez sur le chemin de l’apprentissage.

Castiel a songé un jour ou est-ce un souvenir des premiers temps ; il a songé à des mots qui soupirent, « J’aurai aimé que vous soyez libres » et à l’illusion d’une sérénité qui n’est jamais venue en même temps que la terre promise.

(Les anges n’ont pas besoin de respirer, n’est-ce pas dommage, n’est-ce pas.)

Laisser la soif le dévorer ou les Léviathans le trouver, les mêmes qui réclament leur vengeance aux quatre coins du Purgatoire, les mêmes qui cherchent l’ange qui foule ce sol impie avec une rage qui les consume ; il court, toujours plus haut et en amont du ruisseau, une traînée de sang laissée sur le plancher d’humus derrière lui et des trous dans l’armure de Jimmy. Ses pieds sont nus depuis longtemps ; les aiguilles des sapins s’impriment dans sa chair et tirent des minuscules pointes de sang sur ses plantes.

Cela fait mal, « un mal de chien » diraient les mortels avec un sourire goguenard. Marcher dans l’eau froide soulage un peu, endort plus qu’autre chose. C’est une sensation utile, à défaut d’être agréable.

Il pourrait les guérir, il suppose.

* * *

« Où est donc passé ton mortel, Castiel ? » taquinent les gueules béantes, juste avant qu’il ne les frappe de sa lame et décapite les têtes visqueuses. Elles font gicler le sang noir sur le manteau de Jimmy ; il en avale quelques morceaux, épanche la substance sur ses lèvres plus par dépit que par nécessité, sans que la soif ne cède d’un pouce.

La fin de l’errance qui les a conduit jusqu’à lui ou la fin d’une chasse à l’ange qui s’est étirée sous la clameur des arbres : au bout du compte, c’est là leur récompense, finir étalé sur les lèvres impures d’un renégat du Paradis, d’un exilé même ici, dans le pays des solitaires, au milieu des monstres morts de soif.

(La soif du sang, sans doute, _miserere mei Deus_ , pardonnez-moi mon Père car j’ai péché, je suis tombé du ciel, je suis tombé de mon trôné, je suis tombé amoureux tout à la fois et j’ignore encore quelle faute me rend le plus coupable.)

Un prix modique à payer pour quiconque invoque Dean Winchester en ce bas monde.

* * *

Ses pieds le font toujours souffrir.

* * *

Penser à Dean quand il s’y surprend, penser à la dernière fois qu’il l’a vu, effrayé et hurlant à plein poumons au milieu du Purgatoire, hurlant son nom alors que Castiel courait déjà à la poursuite des Léviathans, entraînant ceux qu’il le pouvait dans sa course effrénée. Une maigre longueur d’avance qu’il lui a donnée là car le Purgatoire n’est qu’une prison comme une autre mais il sait que ce n’est l’affaire que de quelques secondes de déterminer qui vit et meurt dans ces sous-bois.

Plus que sa propre liberté, plus que sa propre envie d’étancher sa rage dans le sang des Léviathans qui l’ont enfermé ici, plus que le poids de l’eau contre sa glotte, il tient à ce que Dean vive.

Il n’a pas pris le temps de faire demi-tour.

Malgré tout, les épines et l’eau claire, la terre froide et l’air qui crépite, le chasseur lui manque. Ses blagues pitoyables lui manquent, sa veste trouée et son odeur de poudre lui manquent, ses mains maculées d’entrailles et ses dents rougeoyantes de sang lui manquent. Ses yeux verts lui manquent – nul doute qu’ils seraient ternis par la lumière trop pâle, aujourd’hui, nul doute que la fièvre et la soif l’ont rendu blême ou empressé de découper tout ce qui se tiendrait sur son chemin, de taillader dans les chairs dures des monstres et de repeindre ce paradis blême avec leur sang.

Il serait curieux de voir une telle toile. Il y a beaucoup de questions qui entretiennent sa curiosité ennuyée ces derniers temps – étrange combien la solitude élève ce besoin de toucher, ce désir presque aveugle de se perdre dans les moindres contacts – par exemple, l’envie d’entendre autre chose que le chant rauque qui sort de sa gorge ou celle de sentir autre chose que le sang ou l’eau glisser entre ses lèvres.

L’envie de pouvoir répondre autrement à la question que tous ses ennemis lui posent, ces mots flûtés qui narguent sa conscience entre des dents acérées, avant de s’effondrer contre les arbres morts.

« Où est ton mortel, Castiel ? »

« S’il est malin, loin d’ici, » répond l’ange en essuyant sa lame salie contre le tissu de sa chemise.

Ce souhait-là, Castiel le sait, tient plus du vœu que de la réalité.

* * *

_Alléluia, Eh-eh-oh Eh-oh, et qu’il soit un jour béni celui qui vient en Ton Nom, celui qui descend de sa croix et apprend à marcher avec des clous dans ses pieds. Qu’il soit béni, celui qui saigne sur notre salut ; puisse-t-il nous apprendre à redevenir des optimistes !_

_Alléluia, Hosanna, au plus haut des cieux !_

L’eau lui monte jusqu’à la gorge et Castiel chante à s’en étriper la voix.

* * *

Tristesse, délicatesse du temps qui nous accorde trop de place pour refaire nos propres choix lorsque la nuit se dilate ; il connaît trop bien la profondeur de ces moments solitaires où l’humanité s’endort sans scrupules. Le Purgatoire en est tapissé, encore davantage que le Paradis, peut-être parce qu’il n’y a guère d’autre occupation que celle du meurtre. Même les monstres doivent se lasser d’avoir les mains couvertes de poussière et de sang ; Castiel sait qu’il s’en fatigue et il n’est qu’un monstre avec des ailes, après tout.

Oh, refaire sa vie dans le calme des mares, se morfondre sur ses propres choix en arrachant les épines incrustées dans ses pieds – quel privilège ennuyeux délivré aux impuissants. Castiel s’y adonne, par dépit ou par désir, la soif rend la frontière un peu floue.

(Cela va ainsi, une ronde de dernières phrases qu’il s’invente à dire, à raconter aux êtres qui ont parsemés ses voyages ; elles viennent avec des sentiments qu’il connaît trop bien et pas assez mais avant tout, elles sont teintées d’un regret presque omniprésent.

Ce n’est pas une prison si on ne regrette pas d’y être, après tout.)

La lumière blafarde vient toucher le ruisseau ; Castiel laisse ses mains s’y bercer, engourdie par la caresse du froid. Il a déjà bu, ses lèvres sont encore humides et pourtant, il a envie de s’y replonger.

(A Joshua, il dira qu’il a compris, enfin, qu’il comprend la majesté qui se terre dans les choses éphémères et qu’il se sent parfois plus proche de Dieu en frôlant les pétales d’une fleur ou le dessin imparfait d’une tache de rousseur.

A Balthazar, il étouffera ses regrets et ses excuses dans le creux de sa gorge. Il n’existe pas un jour qui passe sans qu’il se flagelle de sa perte inutile.

A Jimmy, il soufflera « Pardonne-moi » au creux de son oreille, penché sur sa frêle silhouette humaine comme il l’a un jour été, loin d’être prêt à rétrécir sa vision du monde à celle que capturaient les yeux bleus de l’humain.

A Anna, « Tu avais raison ». Elle n’aura pas besoin de plus.

A Lucifer, s’il le peut encore, si la Cage ne l’a pas rendu fou, éventré ce qui lui reste de Grâce et de raison pour en décorer ses murs ; à Lucifer, à l’Ange tombé et qui l’a regardé sans comprendre au milieu d’un cercle de flammes, il dira « Tu avais tort ».

A Sam Winchester, le meilleur d’entre eux, il parlera de sa fierté de le compter parmi leurs amis, rien que pour avoir le privilège de lui arracher un sourire.)

Le froid a gagné sa gorge, endormant son chant sous ses propres poumons ; le silence reprend ses droits bien-aimés tandis que l’eau le paralyse. Cette menace a quelque chose de rassurant, quelque part, ou peut-être est-ce parce qu’il est déjà mort au plus profond des eaux, une fois.

Cela ressemble vaguement à un chez-soi.

_Pour moi, je vous baptise dans l’eau en vie du repentir._

(A Dean, il crève de dire et il doit se mordre les doigts jusqu’au sang pour se retenir, avaler la chair et l’eau pour éviter de s’étouffer sur ses propres mots : « Sois un idiot, une fois encore. Viens me chercher. »)

* * *

Il vient, évidemment, marchant dans la lumière comme s’il en était drapé, glissant sur le sol avec l’aisance de tous les monstres qui ont jadis foulé les rives de cette clairière. Pourtant, le sourire qui marie son visage n’a rien de monstrueux – monstrueusement humain, peut-être, mais cela reste un autre témoignage. Il vient, un sourire éclaté sur ses lèvres béates, pâles, les mêmes que le sang sur son visage sublime. Il vient, la lame à la main, un sauveur sans marques ni couronne d’épines et un nom dans le silence qui berce leur deux silhouettes.

Il vient, son pas déchirant le voile de la lumière et Castiel n’a jamais été autant convaincu que, quelque part, son Père a entendu ses prières.

« Cas. »

_Gloria In Excelsis, Béni soit-il, Gloria In Excelsis Deo !_

Il vient vers lui sans que cela soit possible et brusquement, leurs corps se pressent, leurs mains s’enchevêtrent et la bouche de Castiel est couverte, enfin, couverte par des lèvres que le sang a rendues pâles, l’eau et le sang aspiré par le néant qui les sépare, enfin, il entend une autre voix que celle de son chant plaintif ; curieusement, elle sonne comme une malédiction dans la perfection que le silence garde.

Une délivrance.

« Je t’ai trouvé. »

Prisonnier de la bouche de Dean Winchester, Castiel sent quelque chose naître en lui.

Ou peut-être mourir.

* * *

(A son Père, à Celui qui l’écoute et qui préfère le silence depuis si longtemps, il dira « Je n’ai plus de regrets. »

Il apprendra à marcher sans ses ailes.)

* * *

_Gloria !_

_Eh-eh-oh,_

_Eh-oh !_


	3. Les Amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint Jean-Baptiste en sépia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Tag de l'épisode 8x19, Taxi Driver. Sam est mon chouchou mais je déteste écrire son POV. Urgh. J'ai l'impression de m'être plantée sur toute la ligne. Très peu de ship-centric, cette fois (de toute façon, c'est le but). Les deux derniers chapitres seront centrés sur Dean et son POV. D'ici là, bonne lecture :)

  **- Les Amis -**

 

Gagnons, pèlerins sages,  
   L’Absinthe aux verts piliers... 

MOI — Plus ces paysages.  
   Qu’est l’ivresse, Amis ?

* * *

Ça fait mauvaise blague de comptoir, le genre qu’on raconte quand on a épuisé le stock de la conversation et qu’on ne veut pas se brancher sur le rayon politique avec les beaux-parents ; ça a un goût cheap dans la bouche, une haleine de bon-marché, un plagiat d’une comédie qui aurait eu son propre succès ( _bouh, bande de copieurs, inventez donc vos propres histoires !)_ et qu’on repompe sans scrupules. Étrange manie que d’être à jamais le second à fouler du pied les endroits que son frère connaît déjà par cœur : Sam n’arrive pas à se dégager de l’impression qu’il est le mauvais Winchester à être tombé dans les mares ternes du Purgatoire, que la Terre qui ne leur a jamais été promise réclame sans voix la venue son propre sauveur.

Ce que Dean a jadis dit, recroquevillé sur les moquettes affadies de leurs enfances et à bout de souffle, pourtant, épuisé comme si les souvenirs eux-mêmes avaient fait mine de l’avaler tout entier, fait un sens tout nouveau et brusque au regard de l’atmosphère étouffante, blanche, tellement blanche et grise que Sam se croirait déjà dans un cercueil.

« Il y a un truc spécial là-bas. »

Ça a ce quelque chose d’infiniment plus vivant qu’on accorde parfois aux œuvres ratées ; foutre, c’est que Sam finirait par comprendre son grand frère qui lui déclame des vers sur la prétendue pureté de l’endroit. Il est peut-être un peu trop pragmatique pour se permettre le lyrisme, Sam, ou un peu allergique au naturalisme : lui, tout ce qu’il arrive à voir, c’est une forêt sans fin, remplie à ras bord de monstres qui n’attendent qu’un pas de travers pour les bouffer.

Mauvaise blague de comptoir, on vous dit, de celles qu’on case entre deux commentaires politiquement incorrects sur les noirs et les candidats aux prochaines élections, de celles qui ne font jamais rire que ceux qui les racontent pendant qu’un soupir collectif monte :

« C’est deux chasseurs paumés dans le Purgatoire et le truc marrant, c’est que tout le monde ici-bas veut les buter. »

On court, on bute tout ce qui bouge et on cherche la sortie en pataugeant dans des entrailles. C’est bien con de ne pas avoir emporté de plan avec soi mais il se défendra, Sam, il dira qu’à sa connaissance, ils ne se sont pas perdus dans ces eaux stagnantes et ces feuilles mortes pour jouer les touristes. Ah, quelle mauvaise foi.

Ah, quelle foi tout court.

Il faut en avoir pour crapahuter jusqu’en Enfer rongé par une chaleur qui menace de vous tuer avant de revenir jouer les clowns dans le paradis des monstres, histoire de retrouver un chemin jusqu’à la Terre. Pourquoi faire simple, vous demandera-t-on. C’est bien Sam, ce genre de cirque, Dean insisterait, et s’il y a bien un truc que sa grande perche de petit frère n’aime pas faire à moitié, c’est mourir.

Mais depuis quand la mort a-t-elle jamais arrêté un Winchester, on vous le demande.

« C’est deux chasseurs paumés dans le Purgatoire. L’un est mort, l’autre ne va pas tarder et avec un peu de chance, ils finiront par hanter ces fichus bois où il ne se passe jamais rien et peut-être que s’ils ont un peu d’imagination, ils finiront par organiser une Battle Royale gigantesque en possédant le reste de leurs assassins, histoire de se marrer un coup. C’est deux chasseurs qui ont cru qu’ils pouvaient se payer de la tête de l’Enfer, du Paradis et de tout ce qu’il y a entre les deux – c’est pas la première fois que ça leur arrive d’attraper la grosse tête mais c’est la première fois qu’ils se plantent aussi magistralement. »

Hop. Fin de la blague.

Personne ne rigole. Forcément, ils sont tous morts.

* * *

C’est une rediffusion, sa propre vie en sépia et tous les combats qu’il a jadis menés dans un concentré d’heures, soirée spéciale Sam Winchester contre le reste du monde ; du moins, ça en a le goût et l’odeur, la senteur âcre du sang et de la sueur qui s’impriment sans vergogne dans la matière de sa veste, elles ont toujours été là, pourquoi devraient-elles partir. Dichrome de halètements au milieu des eaux stagnantes et des feuilles mortes – Sam s’entend respirer bruyamment, expulser tout l’air qu’il peut rassembler par ses lèvres desséchées, décide que c’est bon signe.

(Je respire, je respire, je respire.)

Abrutissante cadence qui le perd dans l’infini des sous-bois : des gorges tranchées tous les dix pas, la disposition soigneuse des entrailles dans lesquelles il se perd et du sang qui trace des rivières asymétriques sur le plaid de sa chemise. Il a l’impression de s’être tartiné la cervelle sur l’élastique du temps, Sam-I-Am. Bientôt, il deviendra liquide et se fondra dans la masse grisâtre et boueuse qui jonche son chemin.

« Je t’ai fait glaise, a dit le Seigneur, et puisque glaise tu es, tu retourneras à la glaise. »

Combien de temps, déjà, qu’il marche sans avoir ni faim ni soif (si ce n’est de sang) – une journée, une heure, un mois ? L’éternité passée à respirer trop fort dans ces sous-bois ? Il est si facile de se perdre dans la lumière figée de cet endroit, oh si aisé de poursuivre un vent qui n’existe pas (sinon dans sa propre tête).

On dirait un mauvais conte, aussi. Alice cherchant le terrier du lapin blanc, une espèce de désespoir machinal pendu au creux de la gorge ; Alice perdue dans le pays des Horreurs et qui se couvre elle-même du sang des habitants pour prétendre être comme eux, une louve au milieu des moutons qui s’entretuent. Le film de Burton était craignos et Sam se surprend à penser qu’il aurait pu inventer ce décor aux airs d’Eden perdu, la forêt du chaperon rouge en plus glauque : il n’aurait plus qu’à planter sa caméra, silence, on tourne.

Le refrain de la mort, en boucle et encore.

(Sam n’est pas un très bon chanteur mais il sait faire hurler des gorges tranchées.)

* * *

Fâcheuses entorses qui jouent contre la montre infatigable. Peut-être que la sueur finira par trouver un moyen de devenir indélébile – oh, comme on respire mieux en Enfer que dans ces sous-bois qui n’en finissent pas de se délier ! Il y a de l’ironie sous cette foutue affirmation ou il ne s’appelle plus Sam Winchester.

(Il ne s’appelle plus Sam Winchester, c’est là-dessous qu’elle se planque, l’ironie, sous la mousse verdâtre de l’ivresse. Le Purgatoire a avalé jusqu’à son nom, lui bouffe les os pour les laisser blancs et immaculé, immaculée conception, sauf que sa mère n’était pas vierge et que Jésus n’a pas de grand frère qui scelle trop souvent de dangereux pactes – du moins, pas dans les versions officielles. Les apocryphes sont tellement plus drôles que les quatre testaments et l’Apocalypse réunis.)

A ses côtés, Bobby l’observe d’un œil hagard, les doigts crispés sur du rien (comme si le Purgatoire pouvait leur offrir autre chose), le fixe de l’air de ceux qui ne sont pas encore convaincus que tout ça n’a rien d’un énième cauchemar organisé par une bande de démons qui a décidemment bien trop de temps libre, comme si Sam pouvait se retourner à tout moment contre lui et lui siffler son venin aux yeux noirs dans la gueule. Il ne lui en veut pas, Sam, ça fait longtemps qu’il a cessé de se faire confiance ; un inconvénient d’avoir traîné Lucifer trop longtemps dans sa caboche, la fréquence rouillée et poisseuse de la Cage vrillant ses tympans en guise de réveil.

Le Purgatoire n’est ni rouillé, ni poisseux, ni dégoulinant du goudron encore liquide que Lucifer lui a jadis tartiné sur la figure – le Purgatoire est glauque et blanc, pintes d’eau claire sur un sol boueux et délicieusement abrutissant. C’est comme de jouer à la marelle sur les cadavres de ses adversaires, à cloche-pied dans les entrailles et hop, on repart, à pieds joints jusqu’au Ciel sauf que ce dernier reste sourd. Salauds d’anges, ah !

Sam n’a pas soif. Il a besoin de boire ou il va finir par se casser les cordes vocales.

Est-ce que Dean a perdu la tête juste ici, au milieu du tapis de feuilles inertes, tiraillé par la même soif qui embrume ses pensées depuis son retour de l’Enfer ? Est-ce que Dean s’est allongé sur le sol couvert, une parodie de la mort dans un endroit qui les garde éveillé, dans l’espoir d’atteindre une paix qui a toujours fui le silence ? Est-ce qu’il a contemplé le ciel noir en y traçant le fantôme des étoiles ? Sam sait qu’il a perdu la sienne, de tête, sa tête et son nom et il n’y a guère que la main de Bobby qui se serre dans les plis de sa veste qui le ramène sur cette terre étrange.

Le jeune frère exhale ; l’air est toujours frais, ici. (Je respire, je respire, je respire.)

Deux chasseurs au milieu du Purgatoire : un déjà mort, l’autre à peine vivant et soudainement, Sam ne sait plus très bien qui est qui.

Toute la pureté du Purgatoire dans le creux de ces mares et il n’y en a pas un pour rattraper l’autre, pas un pour tenter de comprendre sans vivre, pas un pour se pencher et étancher une soif factice – le sol réclame du sang, gosier impossible à combler, la soif se terre dans l’air lui-même. Il s’en veut, peut-être, de ne pas avoir vibré au son des souvenirs de son frère puis se rappelle d’un appel déguisé en diversion, de la panique procurée par la vision d’une silhouette brûlant sur le plafond, de l’infâme justification que son frère pâle lui a servie du bout des lèvres, presque comme si Sam le dégoûtait et se dit que peut-être, tout cela était mérité.

(Je respire, je respire, je respire.)

(Peut-être.)

* * *

Amy est peut-être ici-bas, en train d’errer dans ces sous-bois. Madison aussi. Elles sont mortes monstres, après tout. Il a encore le souvenir d’avoir épongé le sang qui avait ruisselé sur son t-shirt ainsi que la pression fantôme d’un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Sam serait presque tenté de demander son chemin aux vampires qu’il égorge ; il renonce avant d’avoir pu former les mots sur ses lèvres craquelées.

Il entend déjà leurs réponses cinglantes, leurs sourires barbouillés du sang qu’il se retient de répandre sur le sol, leurs visages déformés et moqueurs. Il les entend, un refrain rouillé qu’il réécoute depuis des années dans les recoins les plus poussiéreux et sombres de sa tête, la litanie de ses ricanements mentaux. Ils ont la voix de son père, souvent. Récemment, ils ont pris la voix du Diable et son ton nasillard, ses promesses de « toujours te dire la vérité, Sammy. »

Ironie, quand on vous disait que la soirée était à la plaisanterie, c’est qu’il a tenu sa promesse, ce connard.

« Tu as aimé beaucoup de monstres, Sam Winchester. »

Mais Dean aime Benny mais Dean aime Castiel mais Dean, Dean, Dean –

* * *

« Il y a quelque chose de pur, là-bas. »

Peut-être est-ce pour cela.

* * *

Cela va comme ça dans la mêlée des troncs éventrés, une table tournante de sujets auxquels il répond de mauvaise grâce, des bouts de « comment ça va vraiment vous deux, et les Léviathans, comment avez-vous réussi à renvoyer ces fils de pute dans ce trou perdu, comment ça qu’est-ce que tu veux dire Dean est resté coincé ici pendant un an, bordel Sam » que Bobby semble déterminer à lui arracher. Ahurissant de constater à quel point il reste inchangé, ce vieil homme qui a endossé son rôle de père comme une veste élimée – peut-être est-ce la grâce et la malédiction des morts que de rester intouchés par ce qui les ébranle encore.

Il est envieux, brusquement. La mort est un luxe qu’il ne peut pas se permettre, pas tant que son sang bout et que les portes de l’Enfer sont encore ouvertes. Ses réponses se raccourcissent mais le plus jeune ne manque jamais d’air, pourtant, il connaît les bonnes réponses, il les tourne en boucle sur le tourne-disque qu’est devenu son cerveau.

« Je crois que ça ne va pas, non. Dean n’est plus le même depuis qu’on t’a laissé partir et moi non plus. C’était dur quand il n’était plus là. Je le croyais mort. J’ai failli envoyer la voiture au fond d’un ravin. J’ai percuté un chien à la place. J’ai rencontré une fille. C’n’était pas la joie et on était misérablement barrés tous les deux mais au moins, on était deux. Au moins.

« Puis, son mec est revenu. Puis, Dean est revenu. Et Cas est revenu aussi. Et ce n’est plus vraiment pareil depuis. »

Il sait déjà comment elle se termine, l’histoire, il en a vu la fin.

(Ce sont deux silhouettes qui s’effacent sur la route et elles marchent main dans la main.)

Bobby n’y peut rien, en fin de compte. Il n’y peut rien si tout est devenu gris et irrespirable en l’espace de quelques phrases outragées, en l’espace d’un monstre que son frère a choisi d’épargner là où la parole de Sam en a condamnés d’autres. Il n’y peut rien si Dean lui a braqué un flingue sur la tronche en éructant des trucs comme _Benny en a fait plus pour moi en un an que tu n’en as jamais fait dans toute ta vie_. Il n’y peut rien si Dean et Cas sont devenus compliqués sans qu’il s’en aperçoive et pourtant, lorsqu’il les contemple s’oublier dans les yeux de l’autre, tout semble faire brutalement sens.

Il n’y peut rien, Bobby. Il va monter au ciel dès que Sam le sortira de ce cloaque monochrome. Qu’importe si les demi-mensonges qu’il offre à ses incessantes interrogations lui raclent la gorge, assèche ses lèvres décrépites par la soif.

Il n’a pas soif. C’est injuste, quelque part.

(Je respire, je respire, je respire.)

« Mais Dean aime, mais Dean aime, mais Dean aime tellement fort, il se serait tué pour tous nous sauver et moi – je n’ai plus la force, Bobby, j’ai oublié comment on se relevait d’épreuves comme celle-là. »

Des mares glauques et toxiques, à l’image des yeux de son frère, le même qui a parlé de cet endroit avec un tel élan de nostalgie que Sam en aurait envie de vomir, murmurant sereinement à l’oreille des motels de leurs habitudes « quelque chose de pur ».

Le Purgatoire l’écorche, laisse sa peau à vif et sa tête enfiévrée par le besoin d’éventrer le premier monstre qui se mettra en travers de son chemin, le besoin de colorer les ruisseaux opaques de rouge et de noir. Le Purgatoire crame et gratte sous son épiderme, comme pour le débarrasser d’une couche de vernis qu’il ne se souvient pas de porter, une couche de saleté dont il n’est jamais trop conscient. Ses veines grondent sous le poids d’une révolte invisible.

Il n’a que l’envie de ne plus être ici pour lui, l’envie de respirer l’air, l’envie d’avoir soif à nouveau.

* * *

Deux chasseurs au milieu du Purgatoire ; ça prend un vampire pour les sortir de là, un sauvetage grimé en sacrifice. Il imagine déjà le voile sur les yeux de son frère qui les attend de l’autre côté de la brèche, il imagine déjà la lueur de l’âme qui pulse douloureusement dans son bras s’envoler vers un meilleur sort. Il imagine en courant, sans s’en rendre vraiment compte, il est déjà dehors.

Le Purgatoire lui laisse un goût de cendre sur la langue, son épaule le brûle là où Benny l’a touché et peut-être, peut-être y avait-il dans cet ultime geste ce même genre de douceur qui existe dans les amitiés avortées.

Sam ferme les yeux pour les ouvrir sur les étoiles de leur monde.

(Je respire, je respire, je respire.)

* * *

Deux silhouettes qui disparaissent sur une route ; l’une porte une lame au côté droit et l’autre fredonne Metallica dans l’air épais, leurs mains jointes racontant des secrets à la paume de l’autre. On dirait des fantômes. On dirait des légendes. On dirait des rêves ou des idéaux, tangibles et immatériels déjà, leur regard fixés sur l’horizon vide.

Sam a lu assez d’histoires dans sa vie pour savoir que celle de ces deux-là s’est écrite toute seule.

* * *

Si c’est cela la pureté, pense Sam pendant que le sang sur ses mains sèche, pendant qu’il regarde la silhouette de Benny disparaître dans la masse informe des sous-bois, si c’est cela la grâce, alors je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la porter.

(Mais Dean aime, mais Dean aime et son amour a quelque chose de pur, à l’image de cet Eden de sépia qu’on badigeonne constamment dans le sang des adversaires et son amour a quelque chose de neuf et d’usé, « moi, je vous baptise dans l’eau mais en viendra un autre qui vous purifiera par le feu et l’Esprit Saint, en viendra un autre qui vous sauvera car son amour est pur ».)

(Peut-être est-ce pour cela.)

(Je respire.)


	4. Le pauvre songe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et lui vous baptisera dans le feu et l'Esprit Saint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Tag de l'épisode 10x19 "The Werther Project" et vagues spoilers de la saison 9/10 jusqu'ici. C'était pas prévu que je pousse aussi loin mais j'étais bloquée quelque part et l'écriture s'est seulement débloquée quand j'ai envisagé le chapitre sous un autre angle. Pour un sacré résultat, il a un petit mille mots de plus que ses prédécesseurs. Mais Dean m'inspire toujours ;) Un chapitre également plus Dean/Cas centric avec de très vagues allusions poétiques qui planquent des sous-entendus sexuels. C'est très léger donc je n'up pas le compteur. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Note bis : Une citation de Dune, le roman de Frank Herbert dont le héros se nomme Paul Atréides, s'est glissée dans ce chapitre. L'allusion est courte et je ne rentre pas dans les détails mais envoyez-moi un message si vous avez besoin de précisions. :)

####  **-** Le pauvre songe -

Peut-être un Soir m'attend  
Où je boirai tranquille  
En quelque vieille Ville,  
Et mourrai plus content :  
Puisque je suis patient !

* * *

 

C’est le goût des mauvaises nostalgies qui gronde en bouche à chaque fois qu’il se surprend à y penser – perpétuel, comme une tache de naissance qu’on voudrait gratter, oblitérer depuis l’horizon de sa peau, crevasser et n’en laisser qu’une unique boursouflure. Il se rappelle encore, mauvaises passes de l’adolescence où n’a plus que pour soi des corps grotesques et des hormones qui tremblent sous l’effet du réveil, ces moments où la nuit se referme sur l’horreur de connaître les bienfaits du sexe et le délice que procure l’envie de se charcuter tout ce qui dépasse ; il se rappelle de la furie qu’il s’est découvert pour ses taches de rousseurs, taches de naissance qu’il rêve encore aujourd’hui d’effacer à coup de couteaux. Cas s’amuse à y tracer des constellations imaginaires, parfois, quand Dean se surprend à le laisser faire au milieu de leur solitude gémellaire (ces moments se font rares, bien trop), et il n’y a bien que dans ces instants-là qu’il trouve ces imperfections supportables.

C’est presque comme ça qu’il se baigne dans les souvenirs du Purgatoire, un peu de la même façon dont il se plonge dans le calvaire de ses propres taches, de ses imperfections constellées sur la pâleur de ses joues – goulûment et avec un embarras incertain, conscient de la soif qui le ronge et davantage de son incapacité à l’étancher. Ça le laisse trop souvent frileux ou avec le sang bouillonnant ; ça part trop souvent dans la pression de son poing fermé et cela finit toujours avec des phalanges en sang.

(Souvent, c’est un mur qui fait les frais de son manque. Parfois une joue, une pommette blafarde qui se colore sous l’impact. Il se déteste toujours encore plus après que le brouillard écarlate soit passé. Il ne se déteste jamais autant que dans la réponse du vide.)

Et c’est comme un drogué qu’il se retourne contre lui-même, le poignard métaphorique suspendu contre sa carotide, avide de trouver de nouveau ses crevasses, fébrile et désireux de se dévorer le cœur pour éviter de saigner ; c’est ainsi qu’il ne peut empêcher ses pensées, lorsqu’elles se libèrent de son contrôle de plus en plus ténu, de vagabonder vers des mares et des arbres blafards poussant depuis l’humus tels des cicatrices.

Dean a appris à les aimer, avec le temps, les troncs vides comme les cicatrices – mais uniquement, uniquement parce que Cas les trouve belles.

N’empêche que ça lui retourne le cerveau, ce genre de raisonnement. Il crève d’envie d’y remettre les pieds, il ne veut jamais plus en entendre parler, alléluia des contradictions qui n’ont que confus que leur nom, alléluia de son lui-même morcelé qui ne sait où donner de l’âme. Son cœur et sa raison se divisent bien trop souvent sur le sujet et perdu entre les deux, Dean a bien l’air d’un demeuré. Qu’est-ce qui l’attire, dans ce putain de bosquet vide et glauque qui porte son nom presque trop bien, qu’est-ce qui l’attire dans ces torrents de violence qui vomissent sur les os jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par assommer, qu’est-ce qui l’attire dans le sang et le manque de sommeil tellement abrutissants qu’ils en finissent par le laisser avec le cœur en anesthésie locale, log out et passage en mode automatique, comme la brave petite machine que Papa a si savamment huilée ?

Son cerveau gueule. Il s’amuse à lui perforer les tempes avec les perceuses de la culpabilité ; sa propre tête est une passoire au travers de laquelle toute sa culpabilité fuit, poreuse et avide de s’éparpiller partout.

Qu’est-ce qui lui manque dans la cervelle, dans cette grande carcasse vide que Dean appelle son corps et qu’il malmène plus par habitude que par pénitence que pour vouloir s’infliger cette torture sans fin, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’un tas de chair à peine conscient ?

(« Mort, mort, déjà mort, Dean. »)

(« Tout le monde a bien faim de quelque chose. »)

(Aha, _fous-toi de ma gueule_.)

« Benny » – oh, il est bien tenté d’offrir ce genre de réponse parce que son ami lui manque comme il lui arrive de manquer d’eau, parfois ; c’est dans ces moments où il se retourne sur du vide et se souvient que personne n’est là pour lui répondre, où son doigt joue timidement avec l’air qui écrase les boutons de son téléphone que la solitude le frappe au ventre comme s’il était une foutue proie facile, c’est l’open bar soudain et elle ne se prive pas, bien sûr. Oh, ce n’est pas pareil, lui dira-t-on, il a son frère (et sa tête qu’il rêve encore de réduire en pièces), il a Castiel (qui le touche comme s’il était un tas de verre pilé), il a (le cadavre de) Kevin (cousu derrière ses paupières) et (les lèvres ensanglantées de) Charlie (collées au creux des rétines). Ce n’est pas pareil ou c’est tout comme parce qu’il ne peut pas se souvenir de Benny sans se souvenir de son cadavre, de ce corps anonyme et rigide, déguisé dans les vêtements de son meilleur ami, le même qu’il a hissé à l’arrière de sa voiture en attendant, en espérant – pour s’être retrouvé avec un nouveau trou à creuser.

Ce n’est pas pareil que de se savoir malhonnête en faisant traîner dans sa gorge sèche ce nom qu’il n’a plus prononcé depuis des années, parce que le Purgatoire lui a manqué bien avant que Benny n’en fasse sa résidence fixe, pas de téléphone, pas de satellite, rien que des cauchemars et un trou dans lequel déposer son cadavre et puis baste.

Il y a un temps où il aurait juré que c’était Castiel qui lui manquait comme un homme manque d’oxygène ; cet être étrange qu’il a perdu au toucher d’une main, perdu au milieu des bosquets clairs du Purgatoire, _stranger in a strange land_ , et il frissonne encore de penser au fait qu’il n’a rien pu y changer, Cas a lâché sa main et il l’aurait laissé crever dans ce foutu terrain vague, incapable de pouvoir hurler après son ange pour que celui-ci revienne. Ah, sainte période pendant laquelle sa mémoire faisait saltos sur saltos, s’amusait à conjurer ces images de hippie décharné errant sur le bord de la route, LSD sans consommer, et ça ne lui manque pas vraiment d’avoir la tête qui part en vrille (mais qu’est-ce qui reste droit dans sa vie aujourd’hui, il vous le demande, interro surprise, vous avez deux heures) mais à l’époque, il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour avoir l’illusion d’avoir Castiel à ses côtés.

Il a toujours crevé d’envie de le prendre par la main, cette silhouette qui vagabondait dans sa tête, de s’écraser les plantes de pieds sur la langueur des routes sans que l’envie de se retourner ne lui prenne, marcher jusqu’à ne plus avoir que les moignons de ses jambes pour se tenir debout mais que lui importe de vider son sang en offrande sur le bitume, tant qu’il sait que la main de Cas est toujours dans la sienne ?

Qu’importe s’il ne se sentira probablement plus jamais entier ?

(Peut-être est-ce pour cela.)

Peut-être qu’il se cherche des raisons, après réflexion. Sam est bien revenu entier du Purgatoire, couvert de sang de vampire, les bras tachetés de lumière bleutée et pourtant douloureusement vide, son regard rempli d’une appréhension sympathique. Il n’a pas trouvé la force de lui en vouloir, à ce grand idiot qui lui fait office petit frère, parce que ce dernier a cru bon d’aller jouer les héros et il en est revenu avec des cauchemars et des cicatrices et une étrange honte, comme si tout était de sa faute, encore une fois, comme s’il était le seul à blâmer pour ce sanglant capharnaüm.

En rétrospective, ça s’est bien mal recousu, suture posée sans anesthésie alors que la plaie suinte encore, zéro désinfection, hello septicémie. Pas étonnant que ça saigne encore et que ça suppure, une gigantesque crevasse là où leurs deux cœurs sont censés se tenir.

— On est bien baisés dans la tête, Sam et moi, a-t-il avoué, une fois, deux et quatre, à sa bouteille de whisky, au miroir qui le suit partout, à Cas, une fois, et à sa silhouette vaguement endormie, vaguement absente et présente, vaguement tout comme si Cas n’était plus qu’un figement de son imagination fébrile, un amour qu’il se serait amusé à construire pour ne plus passer ses soirées dans le silence. Silence qui lui a renvoyé ses affirmations en pleine poire, éternelle balle de match qu’il s’amuse à jouer avec le destin et il a répondu à celui-ci en faisant gober un ange à son frère (littéralement).

Inutile de répondre à l’évidence, tout compte fait. « Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brûle quand on ne met pas de crème et les Winchester ont besoin d’une longue thérapie. » Dix sur dix et alors ?

Des tableaux bien moches, tous autant qu’ils sont et au moins, l’endroit présent dans ses rêves a quelque chose qui le débarrasse inévitablement de ce sentiment de crasse, de cette impression d’être avili au plus profond de lui-même, comme si la marque qui pulse avec langueur sur son avant-bras n’était que la manifestation extérieure d’une pourriture cachée, un peu comme une tache noire sur la peau lisse d’une pomme.

— Tu poursuis une chimère, Dean, lui a soufflé Castiel une autre fois en embrassant ses paupières.

— Toi-même, a répliqué le chasseur, gamin et paresseux tout à la fois, alangui par le contact bizarrement intime. Personne ne l’a jamais embrassé là, pas même sa mère – ou alors, si, peut-être une fois, dans un vague souvenir d’une vague réalité perdue au milieu de tout ce vague qui retient sa mémoire en fragments, attache ses souvenirs dans une gelée molle.

Marrant, s’est dit-il en promenant son doigt dans le creux du cou de Castiel, en quête d’une clavicule à cartographier, marrant parce qu’il se souvient précisément du rose de la culotte de Rhonda Hurley lorsqu’il se l’est passée sur les fesses et qu’il arrive encore à en oublier son âge, les chiffres s’embrouillent trop souvent à son goût et il se sent trop vieux pour son corps qui vieillit mal, même s’il continue à le maintenir en forme. Marrant à quel point la mémoire est une chienne quand on tient à se souvenir des choses importantes.

Pour le Purgatoire, ça doit marcher pareil, s’est-il dit en enterrant son nez dans la chevelure noire. Combien d’entailles il a tailladé dans les arbres noueux, combien de Léviathans il a empilé au milieu du ruisseau avant de le remonter, combien de fois il a prié pour que Cas soit en vie, pour que Cas revienne, pour Cas tout court – encore aujourd’hui, il a du mal à y croire – des milliers de détails qui lui tapissent l’intérieur du crâne alors que l’essentiel lui échappe encore.

Invisible pour les yeux, invisible pour le cœur.

* * *

Certains puits sont intarissables ; il en aura signé, son lot de questions, et il n’est jamais lassé de ne rien trouver d’intelligent à répondre.

— De quoi tu te souviens, Dean ? lui a demandé Cas après leurs retrouvailles, après que le besoin de d’imprimer chaque parcelle de la peau de l’ange contre la sienne ait diminué d’un cran, après que le langage de la sueur et des langues molles ait repris sa conversation silencieuse, ses besoins assouvis pendant un instant suspendu.

« Je me souviens du ruisseau et de la poussière, je me souviens d’une barbe et c’était foutrement désagréable mais j’n’en avais rien à foutre, j’ai cru que t’étais mort, espèce de fils de pute, j’ai cru que tu m’avais encore claqué entre les doigts et t’étais devant moi et t’avais rien, pas une égratignure et j’ai jamais été aussi furax de toute ma vie, pas même quand j’ai appris que le Paradis s’était foutu de notre gueule, pas même quand j’ai appris que Sam me mentait mais t’en sais rien, bien sûr, tu me regardais avec ton air de ne pas y croire, comme si c’était toi qui avait passé tes nuits à prier pour que je vienne – qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, merde ? Ça me semblait évident.

En rétrospective, ça fait un moment que ça me semble évident. »

— C’était le bordel. Me demande pas de te raconter tout ça encore une fois.

Heureusement, Cas ne lui demande pas. A quoi bon pointer du doigt l’évidence ? « Dean Winchester cherche des chimères dans le creux des miroirs trompeurs. » _Nihil novi_ , etc. Le soleil se couchera bien encore demain.

La question serait plutôt laquelle.

* * *

« Il y a quelque chose de pur, là-bas » et il s’en veut d’être aussi languide et nostalgique d’un endroit qui ne lui a apporté que des cauchemars et de nouvelles cicatrices pour faire taire ses angoisses ; il y avait un but, au milieu de cette boue sèche et du sang qui a teint le ruisseau, quelque chose de sacré dans les entrailles et les têtes coupées qui ont clairsemé son sillage. « Un agneau au milieu des loups » s’amusaient à ricaner les goules qu’il croisait dans tous les coins, et Dean leur a montré les dents en enfonçant son métal dans leurs chairs durcies par l’après-vie, a tranché plus de gorges avec la blancheur de son sourire qu’avec le fil de sa lame.

Quelque chose de pur ou pas, la paix qu’il y a trouvé reste un fait indéniable et étrange – et elle n’a rien avoir avec les étreintes chaleureuses de Benny ou le baiser que Castiel lui a rendu au milieu de la clairière, elle a tout du sang dont il s’est maculé jusqu’à en oublier la couleur de sa propre peau, jusqu’à en oublier qu’il avait vécu autre chose que ce défilé de dents pointues et de griffes tendues.

C’est la paix qui vient quand on couvre une lame de rouge, la satisfaction d’avoir rempli un but obscur avec une tête vide.

C’est la paix qui vient quand on a trouvé enfin, peut-être, le fantôme de la place qu’on aurait pu avoir dans le monde.

* * *

« Christ est venu semer l’espoir, oh ! Donne l’espoir à ton frère ! »

Il a peut-être assisté à deux messes dans sa vie et les deux fois, c’était pour une affaire ; incroyable à quel point des chants religieux ringards peuvent s’enraciner dans votre mémoire quand vous n’y faites pas attention. C’est comme une pub de chewing-gum intempestive sauf que ça se colore trop vite de sens, de trucs dégueulasses comme le destin et soudain, vous vous retrouvez au bout d’une paire d’yeux bleus qui croient encore que vous êtes une sorte de messie, après toute la misère dans laquelle vous les avez traînés.

La foi, c’est très vite insupportable comme affaire. Il ne sait pas comment Sam fait pour prier encore. Il ne sait pas comment Cas fait non plus ; son ange lui répond qu’il n’y a rien de bien secret et coule des mots en Enochien sur sa peau piquetée d’autant de baisers qu’il y a d’étoiles dans les cieux froids.

— Je n’ai jamais arrêté de croire, Dean. J’ai juste changé d’autel, avoue Castiel en cherchant l’argent du ruisseau qui coule sous son nombril.

* * *

Des frères et une tempête. On dirait que c’est tout ce qu’il arrive à semer, dans ces eaux infertiles.

Dean ouvre les paupières lourdes sur lesquelles le sépia a crachoté, a bavé tout son saoul jusqu’à ce qu’il en devienne malade et accro, dépendant sans autres séquelles que l’envie de se perforer allègrement la tête. Étrange histoire : le bleuté irrationnel qui baigne les sous-bois lui manque depuis qu’il a appris à revivre sans. Une sorte mélancolie monochrome sous laquelle il plonge tous les matins.

(S’il cherche, il peut y trouver un écho dans les yeux de Castiel – ce n’est pas pareil, les iris qui entourent l’ange sont trop brillants et cruels pour lui rappeler le bleu traînant du Purgatoire mais quand on cherche, fiston, disait John Winchester en cherchant sa femme dans le fond de son verre, on finit bien par trouver.)

(Il cherche encore. « Regarde-moi, Cas, merde, ouvre les yeux, _regarde-moi_  ! »)

(Eh, la plupart du temps, il laisse tomber.)

* * *

La Marque aurait dû attiser la soif, dessécher sa langue et lui faire croire que seul le sang peut l’épancher. Mais ce n’est pas tout à fait pareil ; la blessure qui pulse sur son bras ressemble plus à une écharde dont il ressentirait la douleur en permanence, une piqûre comparée au souvenir de se faire lacérer par des chiens de l’Enfer ou poignarder par un scribe de Dieu mégalo – c’est le genre de douleur auxquelles on se promet de s’habituer sans y parvenir totalement.

Une gangrène nonchalante devant laquelle il cesse de trembler.

Le bleu des sous-bois glauques et gargouillant de monstres repus, sa chimère que Cas redoute tellement s’est transformée en une tentation douce, refoulée dans sa nostalgie malvenue. Il donnerait tous les ans qu’il lui reste pour s’y enfermer, cette cage qui prend des airs d’océan dans sa tête, un immense jardin où tout ce qui viendrait à lui aurait le droit de mourir, où la culpabilité s’évanouirait dans le sang des inconscients qui croiseraient sa route.

Lui-même n’aurait rien à craindre, évidemment. Sa mort est la dernière chose que la Marque désire, pour leur plus grand malheur. Il y a quelque chose de grisant, toutefois, à se surprendre à rêver d’un temps où la peur n’aura plus court.

(Ce foutu Paul Atréides et son épice qui le rend dingue. Il préfère largement Herbert à Tolkien, c’est incroyable, presque inhumain. Et pourtant, comment ne pas faire autrement quand on rêve de pouvoir, un jour, se contempler mourir soi-même.)

« J'affronterai ma peur. Je lui permettrai de passer sur moi, au travers de moi. Et lorsqu'elle sera passée, je tournerai mon œil intérieur sur son chemin. Et là où elle sera passée, il n'y aura plus rien. Rien que moi. »

Rien que moi, ça sonne comme un avertissement. Ça sonne comme la promesse d’une foutue éternité. Les pendules remises à zéro. L’aiguille sur l’horizon et le gouffre qui avale, dévore, la fin des temps jaunie. Et les sempiternelles tombes qui sillonnent sa route, les sentinelles de sa ruine.

Ou de son avènement.

Qui a dit que les deux devaient être séparés ?

Apocalypse retardée.

* * *

— Quitte à crever, Cas, quitte à ce que ce soit pour de bon, je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse. Foudroie-moi, noie-moi dans le plus profond des océans, envoie-moi dans le putain de soleil s’il le faut, merde, mais jure-moi que tu le feras. Jure-moi que tu ne laisseras pas l’amour t’aveugler à ce point.

— Parce que tu crois que ce n’est pas trop tard, soupire l’ange et il lui mord le menton, peut-être pour rappeler à Dean qu’il est encore là, que ce n’est pas un rêve, qu’il est foutrement réel et qu’il n’a pas l’intention de le laisser mourir. Oh, Dean, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant d’avoir perdu toute foi ?

Dean le frapperait. Dean lui piquerait sa lame et la planterait dans sa gorge et autant s’arracher le cœur tout de suite, ça apaiserait peut-être la Marque, la brûlure infatigable. Cas se loge contre lui, l’étouffe presque et quitte à crever, Dean se dit que c’est la meilleure mort dont on puisse rêver.

— Jure-le, bordel de merde, ou je t’assure que…

Il n’a aucune menace à lui balancer. Ses propres larmes aggravent sa soif. Celles de Castiel s’y mêlent, une communion étrange et étrangement sacrée, deux ruisseaux qui se mêlent pour former l’océan qui rejaillit sur leur étreinte. Cas lui a raconté, un jour, cette curieuse naissance, ce poisson gris et fragile qui est sorti péniblement des eaux pour commencer à ramper maladroitement sur le sable. Dean ne l’a jamais autant jalousé.

« Nous ne sommes pas argile, pense-t-il en cartographiant la gorge de Castiel avec sa langue. Nous sommes écume. Nous mourons de soif parce que nous avons oublié comment on fait pour respirer sous l’eau. Et nous mourons tout court, nous devenons nuages, notre vapeur enlevée par la tyrannie du soleil. »

Dans la mort, se rapprocher des anges.

— Je jure, Dean, promet Castiel, ses mains s’agrippant à sa taille comme un naufragé à une bouée. Je jure.

* * *

Quand le fantôme de Benny passe devant ses yeux, ricanant et chaleureux (on dirait une vraie et son ami lui manque terriblement tout d’un coup, ses étreintes ont eu toujours une touche épicée, une pointe musclée et attentive comme si Dean était quelque chose de fragile entre les mains du vampire, quelque chose qu’il lui aurait suffi de presser un peu trop fort pour le réduire en morceaux) et lui promettant tout ce qu’il redoute, il hésite et le poignarde, le cœur au bord des lèvres. C’est une chimère, disait Cas, une paix illusoire et il n’est pas encore fou au point de la chercher dans les mensonges que lui racontent les sorts, dans les livres – aussi damnés soient-ils – dans les promesses de plus en plus éplorées que Sam lui fait. Il n’est pas prêt à parier, pas encore : cela viendra, il suppose, mais Castiel a promis de le laisser mourir avant. Castiel a promis ; c’est de la bêtise, c’est de l’amour mais il veut croire qu’il peut vivre un peu plus longtemps sans que la soif ne le dévore.

Quitte à crever, comme on dit.

_Je le jure._

* * *

Enterre-moi dans l’eau, Cas, remonte ce fichu lac où t’as pas été foutu de te noyer la première fois, remonte le ruisseau du Purgatoire, je n’sais pas où, débrouille-toi, mais enterre-moi dans l’eau. _Pourquoi, Dean ?_

Parce que je ne veux plus jamais avoir soif. _Pourquoi, Dean ?_

Parce que je ne veux jamais t’oublier.


	5. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peut-on seulement en espérer une ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. (Oui, je disparais pendant neuf mois et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Ne cherchez pas.)  
> Tag général de la fin de la saison 10. Les spoilers sont légers, ceci dit. Bonne lecture :)

####  **\- Conclusion -**

 

Mais fondre où fond ce nuage sans guide,  
— Oh ! favorisé de ce qui est frais !  
Expirer en ces violettes humides  
Dont les aurores chargent ces forêts ?

* * *

 

Ce qui est rassurant – ou affligeant, tout est pareil – c’est de tâter le temps qui passe et de s’apercevoir à quel point peu de choses changent, même lorsqu’on en est loin. C’est d’autant plus vrai de leur enclave figée entre les mondes, à mi-chemin entre Paradis et Enfer, celle qui n’a rien d’un havre mais peut en devenir un pour peu qu’on sache y naviguer sans écueils.

L’eau a toujours le même goût rance et amer, peu importe le fait qu’il n’ait plus besoin de boire pour étancher la soif qui lui bouffe la gorge petit à petit ; c’est sans doute la faute du sang qui s’y glisse, comme s’il s’amusait à faire exprès de planter quelques gouttes carmin dans les flaques glauques à chaque fois qu’il se surprend à ignorer la soif. Les Léviathans ont toujours cette odeur de pourrissement et de décadence qui met des jours à vous quitter les narines. Les vampires sont toujours décidés à lui arracher la tête – cela commence à devenir un jeu récurrent et à qui finira le premier décapité dans les mares.

Il est amer, peut-être, mais il l’est autant que l’eau qu’il avale, un peu par habitude et un peu par dépit. Ici, prétendre d’être normal est une erreur mortelle qu’il ne peut plus se permettre ; cela lui manque, de temps à autre, ce privilège de pouvoir faire semblant, comme les couleurs du crépuscule lui manquent.

Benny s’amuse des rumeurs qui traînent encore dans le creux des sous-bois, les échos d’un nom qui fait encore trembler ceux qui se cachent dans la pénombre éternelle. Ça serait facile d’alimenter le mensonge, la légende qui se terre dans leurs âmes décrépies – ils ne sont pas différents des humains, les monstres qui rodent encore sur la terre grise de leur Enfer personnel. Ils aiment les bonnes histoires, après tout.

Ça serait facile de s’improviser conteur au milieu des oreilles sourdes, au milieu de ceux qui _refusent_ tout simplement d’écouter les secrets qu’il a à partager, mais le nom de Dean Winchester fait encore mal dans sa bouche, une entaille mêlée d’amertume, de soulagement et du regret de l’avoir laissé de l’autre côté du voile, de l’avoir laissé avec un corps à enterrer et des souvenirs qu’ils n’ont jamais pu partager. Il y applique du sel à chaque goulée qu’il inspire, à chaque goutte de sang dont il s’abreuve (rien ne sert de prétendre ici, ils sont entre vampires après tout) et il laissera sa gorge brûler en guise de pénitence toute sa vie s’il le faut.

(« Il paraît, il paraît qu’un humain a foulé le Purgatoire, jadis, et il paraît que c’est la chose la plus belle et la plus terrifiante qu’on a jamais vu en ces lieux, oh, et on dit qu’il nous a baptisé dans le sang et dans le feu, oh, on dit que… ». Le nom se perd, parfois, mais il fait trembler, toujours.)

Benny camoufle des sourires amers derrière le fil de sa lame, derrière les gouttes écarlates qui sèchent, indolentes, sur le fer éternellement tiède. Il ne regrette rien, pourtant – ni le sang qui constelle son chemin et qui le laisse vaguement mécontent et désireux d’en avaler plus encore, ni le manque de couleur qui affadit sa vision au fur et à mesure que les perles carmin s’égrènent sur son passage. A peine s’ennuie-t-il de la compagnie des étoiles.

Mais que sont les étoiles, froides et austères beautés intouchables, grises compagnes dans le ciel sans couleur lorsqu’on a appris à aimer la morsure si violente du soleil ?

Le nom de Dean l’accompagne dans son funeste voyage et sa solitude perd ses accents de permanence, tout à coup.

Quand la mort le rattrapera enfin, il l’embrassera avec ce nom sur les lèvres.

* * *

Toute l’eau du monde ne peut suffire à enterrer une histoire, cependant.

Les mares qui se glissent sur son chemin sont toutes avides et jalouses, elles gobent les larmes aussi facilement que le sang qui s’y mêle et se gaussent de la désolation qui accompagne chaque homme qui se penche sur elles, chaque âme espérant trouver un peu de compassion n’y gagne que de la moquerie. Les torrents qui traversent le Purgatoire le sont peut-être davantage que les lacs, brûlants du désir jamais assouvi de purger la terre du sang qui l’abreuve (il y a quelque chose de pur qui se terre au milieu de ces arbres, caché dans les mares trompeuses, caché dans la furie des ruisseaux, dans la colère de ceux qui offrent leur gorge au destin et se rient de la probabilité de mourir demain).

Castiel ne serait sans doute pas d’accord. Il se souvient trop bien du poids de l’eau dans sa propre tête alors que le sang noir s’y mêlait, il se rappelle s’être méfié de la traîtrise de l’eau mais le ruisseau l’a épargné, creusé à même la terre grise, le ruisseau lui a montré le chemin dans son exil imposé sans jamais lui promettre d’étancher la soif qui l’a tiraillé trop longtemps – des siècles, il lui semble et pourtant, il lui semble que c’était hier qu’il a coupé ses propres ailes parce qu’il a fait l’erreur de croire.

« Tout ça, ce n’était que pour un seul humain. »

Aucune promesse dans le creuset traître, sinon celle d’un refuge (« moi, je vous bénis dans l’eau » mais l’eau n’a rien d’une bénédiction, Père, et encore moins quand elle coule avec autant de liberté sur les joues de l’homme qu’il a appris à aimer).

Et le matin du troisième jour, le torrent lui a ramené Dean.

(Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu’il a appris à aimer l’eau, elle aussi.)

* * *

Dean aurait peut-être essayé d’aborder le sujet qui brûle entre eux comme un charbon ardent s’il n’était pas parsemé de blessures aussi grinçantes, pour l’un comme pour l’autre, de bûchers à peine tiède et de tout le sel qu’ils n’ont pas versés sur leurs aimés. De nouvelles pertes à ajouter au compteur des Winchester, comme s’ils ne s’y noyaient pas assez dans la mare des morts qu’ils traînent inévitablement derrière eux. Sam y pense presque par hasard, tombe sur l’idée comme il tombe de son lit presque tous les matins, abruti par les épreuves et les taxes qu’elles prélèvent sur son corps – un tribu nécessaire selon lui même si Dean désapprouve, même si Dean soupire et s’inquiète.

Pour leur bien que cela leur fait.

— On pourrait toujours demander à Castiel, maintenant qu’on l’a retrouvé, a-t-il avancé en plaquant un autre mouchoir sanglant dans sa poche. Quand les épreuves seront finies, on pourra chercher… tu sais, s’il y a un moyen d’y retourner, de convaincre Ben…

— Sam, le coupe Dean, sans méchanceté mais avec une dureté qu’il a ramené de l’Enfer. S’il te plaît.

Sam se tait parce que parler le fait tousser et tousser le fait cracher la moitié de son cœur dans des morceaux de papier qu’il n’essaie même plus de cacher mais il connaît l’air résolu sur le visage de son frère, connaît la façon dont ses blessures parlent, même quand il s’efforce de les cacher et ne peut s’empêcher de penser qu’il est celui qui les a mises là (encore).

Entre Benny, Castiel et lui-même, c’est la loterie de la trinité des enfoirés et il n’a que de trop quand il s’agit de choisir qui haïr pour avoir cousu ce voile dans les yeux de Dean, ça remonte à plus loin que sa propre naissance et il a tellement de rancœur qu’il se met à accuser les victimes. Appelez sa haine injuste ; il s’en fiche. Ça fait moins mal de cette manière et si ça peut l’aider à terminer les épreuves, à fermer ces putains de porte pour toujours – soit, il le fera sans flancher, en espérant que ce geste (probablement le dernier) lui permettra de se racheter.

En espérant.

(Les bras de son grand frère l’entourent et sa voix rauque lui souffle « laisse couler, laisse-toi aller » et la haine de Sam devient eau sur le plancher d’une église en ruines, une eau trop salée et amère pour être appréciée mais une eau qu’ils partagent, néanmoins, et c’est sans doute le plus important.)

(La communion retardée débute quelque part entre ces larmes.)

* * *

Et puis, le gris dépeint sur le gris, le ruisseau devient lac et les bons sentiments s’y noient, le lac devient bourbier et la lie des mares commence à dépeindre sur le reste des berges.

(L’amour est rarement propre, Dean s’en est rendu compte un peu trop tôt. Ça dégouline et ça suinte depuis un noyau lumineux, ça empeste de bonnes intentions qui vous collent à l’âme plus solidement que la suie et ça fait trop souvent mal, comme si parler en son nom – au nom de l’amour – absolvait déjà de tous les crimes.)

Et puis il y a un ange qui en cache un autre planqué dans le corps de son petit frère, il y a des fêlures dans les yeux d’un ange qui n’en est plus un, il y a des clous qui dépassent de la tête sanguinolente de Sam, il y a une marque qui pulse constamment dans le creux de son coude et il se sent tellement dégueulasse depuis qu’il s’est réveillé les genoux plongés dans les entrailles de la bande de connards qui ont cherché des noises à Claire, il se sent tellement sale – et ce n’est même pas quelque chose qu’il peut gratter avec ses ongles, non, c’est son âme qui est dégueulasse depuis qu’il a vu les yeux de Sam se teinter de bleu, c’est son âme qui est couverte de cette suie ou du goudron infâme qu’il n’a plus ressenti depuis l’Enfer – ça pue, ça colle, c’est tellement ignoble qu’il en finit par se demander si l’air du Purgatoire aura le même goût de cendre sur sa langue.

(Même les lèvres de Cas ont changé.)

(Ce n’est pas un secret qu’il tient à garder, ça, ça serait facile de murmurer à l’oreille de son ange « je pars vraiment en couille, Cas, je ne nous retrouve plus dans nos baisers, je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus quel goût avait notre amour, Cas, merde, réveille-moi, Cas » – et pourtant, et pourtant, ces petits poids semblent vouloir s’accumuler sur sa langue trop lourde…)

* * *

Dean rêve de la tête de Sam explosant sous des coups de marteau ; il lui arrive de se réveiller debout, au milieu du couloir, ses doigts tendus là où son frère aurait pu être. Cas finit par le retrouver en boule sur le sol glacé et ils finissent dans un tas misérable, l’un dans les bras de l’autre, loin de toute forme de confort et bienheureusement près de la réalité. C’est la fin de toute une vie qui se joue entre les quatre murs, une histoire en miettes sur un plancher centenaire, Hamlet revisité dans toute sa morbide langueur – avec Sam qui regarde, de loin, les yeux épiant derrière le bois d’une porte. Comme s’il ne tenait pas à les surprendre dans ces caresses vaguement, pathétiquement intimes.

Le sol est froid. Le front de Dean lui fait mal mais la morsure du béton glacé fait du bien. Étrangement, quelques gouttes tièdes tombent – tièdes et salées, comme les ruisseaux dans lesquels il ne s’est jamais noyé.

« Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume des Winchester » ; du sang teinté nuit qui coule dans les veines du plus jeune au tatouage pourpre qui pulse sur l’avant-bras de l’aîné, il n’y a guère que Castiel, parfois, qui garde l’espoir de les voir vaincre les malédictions qui leur collent à la peau.

Ah, ah, malédictions tristes et humaines.

Dean rit à moitié contre le sol mouillé. Les bras de Cas se resserrent doucement autour de son cou, comme une chaîne. Comme une promesse silencieuse.

Le goût de sang qui lui a envahi la bouche – du sang qu’il se souvient avoir récupéré dans la bouillie d’un crâne défoncé, qu’il se souvient d’avoir porté à ses lèvres comme pour s’en régaler – persiste jusqu’aux aurores.

* * *

 _C’était plus simple quand je ne pensais à rien d’autre qu’à buter des monstres_ , pense Dean de plus en souvent. Il ignore si c’est la Marque qui parle ou la nostalgie mal placée qui l’envahit dès que le ciel se teinte de gris et de bleu, dès qu’ils s’aventurent dans des bois serrés et sombres pour aller flinguer du loup-garou en fuite ou du wendigo qui recommence à bouffer des campeurs innocents.

Il garde ça pour lui, évidemment. Sammy lui ferait des gros yeux en répétant que c’est la Marque qui prend le dessus, qu’il faut absolument que Dean lutte en attendant d’être sauvé – comme s’il avait envie de devenir un gros taré assoiffé de sang, merci bien, _va te faire foutre, Sam, va te faire bien mettre_ – et Cas…

Cas serait sans doute déçu que Dean ne mentionne pas leur premier baiser.

* * *

Quand il revoit enfin les sous-bois familiers du Purgatoire, Dean se pince presque – et merde, c’est peut-être ça, sa solution miracle, l’avenir qu’il est en train de se tracer. Sam et ses solutions miracles débiles ont parfois quelques parcelles de bonté.

Puis, il repense à Castiel.

_Merde._

Il ne sait pas ce qu’il hait le plus, sa propre lâcheté ou le visage de Benny qui s’impose à lui.

* * *

Ses mains ont tué Benny (encore) ; elles n’ont pas tremblé cette fois ou peut-être avec une satisfaction aveugle, avide de recueillir le sang qu’elles revendiquent avec tant d’avidité.

Ça aurait dû le choquer, ce sentiment de contentement ignoble qui l’envahit à chaque fois qu’il verse un peu plus de sang – ça devrait l’effrayer plus que son indifférence le choque. Mais depuis qu’il est revenu de s’être grimé les yeux en noir, depuis que l’envie furieuse de repeindre les murs du bunker avec la cervelle de son frangin s’est tapie dans les coins poussiéreux de sa rage, Dean doit admettre qu’il n’est plus sûr de rien.

On s’habitue, sans doute, à tuer des visages aimés lorsqu’ils vous proposent de mourir avec eux. Dean aurait peut-être été tenté par le vrai Benny mais le vrai Benny ne lui aurait jamais proposé une mort aussi douce, une étreinte éteinte au milieu des monstres oubliés. Il devrait le savoir, Dean, ils en ont fait leur propre religion dans le secret des ruisseaux morbides, un culte à la violence et à la gloire dont on se couvre en même temps que le sang, un « je veux crever sur un morceau de Bon Jovi » car quitte à mourir sans avoir personne pour cramer votre cadavre, autant mourir au milieu de toute la gloire misérable qu’on est parvenu à récolter.

« Benny » n’est pas le premier à lui proposer ce genre de bénédiction fallacieuse. Il y en a eu d’autres, autant d’écueils qui s’écorchent sur son cœur à vif, des visages difformes qui prennent toujours les traits des gens qu’il aime le plus – c’est pareil, à chaque fois, et il a beau s’y faire, il a beau blinder son âme émiettée contre les monstres qui n’ont qu’à se baisser pour ramasser ses points faibles, ça lui donne toujours l’impression qu’il va s’arracher le cœur. Il redoute peut-être le jour où la tentation prendra un visage auquel il sera incapable de renoncer.

Ou alors il redoute le jour où il cessera de lutter, où il couchera son roi et laissera le tatouage qui pulse au creux de son bras le dévorer tout entier.

— J’y ai songé, tu sais, avoue-t-il à Cas au milieu de ces heures qui n’appartiennent qu’à eux, celles qui s’égrènent doucement dans l’éternité qui précède l’aurore et où même les lames angéliques qu’ils planquent sous le matelas, celles-là même qui font l’amour au flingue qu’il glisse sous l’oreiller. L’ange hausse un sourcil fatigué, perdu sur le fil d’une conversation qu’il ignorait tenir.

— Le marché que Benny m’a proposé, enfin, le Benny dans ma tête, tente-t-il d’expliquer, furieux contre lui-même d’être aussi maladroit, de ne pas parvenir à trancher le monde en noir et blanc, simple et sans nuances, pour l’offrir à Castiel pour se faire pardonner ; parce que ce n’était pas Benny, parce que ça n’était pas tout à fait dans sa tête et parce qu’il se mentirait encore une fois s’il prétendait que revoir les sous-bois glauques, revoir Benny couvert d’eau et de sang ne lui a pas retourné la cervelle – dans quel sens, là est la question.

La malhonnêteté doit être gravée dans son ADN, à force de ne parler qu’en demi-vérités.

Cas plisse les yeux mais ne dit rien, laisse sa respiration égale et profonde parler pour lui alors que les secondes s’égrènent. C’est peut-être ça que Dean a toujours aimé chez lui, ces silences qui masquent mal le reste de tout son être.

— Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ? finit-il par demander, après quelques battements de cils.

— Si je dois mourir…

— Dean, l’interrompt l’ange, sa langue claquant contre ses dents, tu ne vas pas…

— Cas. Arrête, laisse-moi finir, ok ?

Dean n’est pas dupe. Il connaît la colère qui fait trembler légèrement son amant, la rage froide et calculatrice qui rend son corps rigide et ses yeux distants, partis dans des scénarios inimaginables où Cas finit par se transformer en son prince charmant inopiné – tu parles d’une image tordue, _il n’est pas Blanche-Neige_ , putain, même pas la version porno qui vire en délire de somnophilie chelou au bout de deux minutes – et par lui effacer le tatouage affamé qui est en train de lui bouffer le bras, la raison et le reste de son âme.

Il retient un rire amer – ça ne sert plus à rien de rire désormais, pas quand il attend à moitié de finir sa vie enfermé dans le donjon de leur bunker, une corde pas si proverbiales autour de la gorge et l’envie de répandre du sang pour toute soif. Il aime Cas et son frère, oh, il souhaiterait leur épargner cette douleur-là mais malheureusement pour ses proches, malheureusement pour ceux qu’il aime, son histoire ne marche pas comme ça.

Il aurait eu le mémo depuis longtemps s’il en avait été autrement : à chaque fois qu’il toque, Dieu répond absent.

_Va te faire foutre, Dieu._

— Je m’étais dit, avoue-t-il en pressant son nez dans le tee-shirt de Cas (et c’est légèrement poisseux parce qu’il a transpiré dessus, ça n’a plus ces odeurs de lessive florale ridicule qui semble coller à Cas comme une seconde peau, non, c’est autre chose et c’est vivant, bordel, c’est vivant et c’est là, sous ses propres doigts, quel miracle).

— Je m’étais dit que… quitte à crever, quitte à brûler cette Marque jusqu’en Enfer et moi avec, quitte à en finir une bonne fois pour toute… je n’voulais pas le faire avant de t’avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

« Je voulais être sûr de partir avec ce souvenir-là. »

Cas reste silencieux à ses côtés ; Dean le bénit pour ça. Ses bras, sa bouche, son être tout entier se referme autour de son amant comme pour l’avaler – le garder vivant auprès de lui, gober son cœur et son âme et le laisser vivre en son sein jusqu’à la fin des temps – comme une mer orageuse qui menace de noyer une allumette à moitié éteinte.

A moitié allumée.

Si le baiser qu’ils échangent le lendemain dure plus longtemps que nécessaire, aucun ne prend la peine de le relever.

* * *

Il espère juste que la mort, quand elle arrivera, appréciera les tacos avec lesquels il se repeindra la cervelle.


	6. Comédie de la soif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: A l'origine de cette histoire. Crédits à Arthur Rimbaud.

##  **Comédie de la soif**

 

**1\. Les Parents**

Nous sommes tes Grands-Parents,  
Les Grands !  
Couverts des froides sueurs  
De la lune et des verdures.  
Nos vins secs avaient du coeur !  
Au soleil sans imposture  
Que faut-il à l'homme ? boire.

Moi - Mourir aux fleuves barbares.

Nous sommes tes Grands-Parents   
Des champs.  
L'eau est au fond des osiers :  
Vois le courant du fossé  
Autour du Château mouillé.  
Descendons en nos celliers ;  
Après, le cidre et le lait.

Moi - Aller où boivent les vaches.

Nous sommes tes Grands-Parents ;  
Tiens, prends   
Les liqueurs dans nos armoires ;  
Le Thé, le Café, si rares,  
Frémissent dans les bouilloires.  
\- Vois les images, les fleurs.  
Nous rentrons du cimetière.

Moi - Ah ! tarir toutes les urnes !

 

**2\. L'esprit**

Éternelles Ondines,  
Divisez l'eau fine.  
Vénus, soeur de l'azur,  
Émeus le flot pur.  
Juifs errants de Norwège  
Dites-moi la neige.  
Anciens exilés chers  
Dites-moi la mer.

Moi - Non, plus ces boissons pures,  
Ces fleurs d'eau pour verres ;  
Légendes ni figures  
Ne me désaltèrent ;  
Chansonnier, ta filleule  
C'est ma soif si folle  
Hydre intime, sans gueules  
Qui mine et désole.

 

**3\. Les amis**

Viens, les vins vont aux plages,  
Et les flots, par millions !  
Vois le Bitter sauvage  
Rouler du haut des monts !

Gagnons, pèlerins sages  
L'Absinthe aux verts piliers...

Moi - Plus ces paysages.   
Qu'est l'ivresse, Amis ?

J'aime autant, mieux, même,  
Pourrir dans l'étang,  
Sous l'affreuse crème,  
Près des bois flottants.

 

**4\. Le pauvre songe**

Peut-être un Soir m'attend  
Où je boirai tranquille  
En quelque vieille Ville,  
Et mourrai plus content :  
Puisque je suis patient !

Si mon mal se résigne  
Si j'ai jamais quelque or,  
Choisirai-je le Nord  
Ou le Pays des Vignes ?...  
\- Ah ! songer est indigne

Puisque c'est pure perte !  
Et si je redeviens  
Le voyageur ancien,  
Jamais l'auberge verte  
Ne peut bien m'être ouverte.

 

**5\. Conclusion**

Les pigeons qui tremblent dans la prairie,  
Le gibier, qui court et qui voit la nuit,  
Les bêtes des eaux, la bête asservie,  
Les derniers papillons !... ont soif aussi.

Mais fondre où fond ce nuage sans guide,  
\- Oh ! favorisé de ce qui est frais !  
Expirer en ces violettes humides  
Dont les aurores chargent ces forêts ?

 

Arthur RIMBAUD, _Derniers vers_ , Mai 1872.


End file.
